Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (2 - 3 \times 5)) \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (2 - 15)) \times 4 $ $ = (6 + (-13)) \times 4 $ $ = (6 - 13) \times 4 $ $ = (-7) \times 4 $ $ = -7 \times 4 $ $ = -28 $